


Daddy lessons

by Latefan_5sos1d_wherewasi



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Luke, Daddy Ashton, Dom Ashton, Dom Michael, Dom/sub, Dummies, Fluff, I think this may be the longest post I have ever wrote, M/M, Misbehaving, Multiple Orgasms, New Ideas, Nicknames, Oops, Or what ever you want to call them there is just to many names so, Pacifiers, Poly Relationship, Praise, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Sub Luke, Subspace, ashton is the main daddy, baby bottles, doo dees, eNJOYYY, i guess you are just going to have to be clueless, i think there’s may be some errors that I missed, idek what else to tag, nappies!!!, power bottom Cal, small Luke, sub cal, tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latefan_5sos1d_wherewasi/pseuds/Latefan_5sos1d_wherewasi
Summary: Luke has been acting up recently and Ashton had just the idea to try out and fix this problem.***"Alright Luke you have been misbehaving lately and the boys and I are not a fan or it s-"Ashton was cut off from Luke."You have been misbehaving lately..."Luke mimicked."So if your going to act like a child I'm going to treat you like one."***Recently updated so it’s a bit better but it’s still a bit terrible compared to my recent writing but oh well! - C xx





	Daddy lessons

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song daddy lessons by Beyoncé. I have read a few age plays and they always fascinated me... so this is the outcome and will most likely not be the last age play I write. Hopefully you all enjoy and please kudo and comment I have a lot more to upload and write. Also, tell me if you liked it or even if you didn’t and why because I would love to improve and write want people want to read. But anyways I’m rambling so please ENJOY...

The band was in a poly relationship where they all dated each other. The relationship has been going well for the 4 years that they had all been together. They all found out what the others kinks,likes and dislikes are. The know each other's body as much as they know their own. As that as a summary for the relationship now what happens when a member has been misbehaving for a while?

 

Luke has been running around stealing Ashton's phone, belongings and pouting when he's not getting what he wants while throwing tantrums. Ashton isn't the only one that has been ticked off from the escapades that has been continued for a little over two weeks now, the 2 other band members are quite agitated by Luke’s behaviour too. But Ashton has something he could do and he's thought about it since the first days of him acting up so he went out and bought some stuff as well as online too. It has finally all come so he's just setting up some things then he should be ready for the next time Luke acts up to one of the boys which probably won't be long since he has been getting worse over the last few days. 

Ashton was right since within the hour Luke had start acting up and was having a tantrum for not getting to watch the movie he wanted and was arguing and shouting on the floor. Luke looked like a big baby on the floor and no one could deny it as he flailed around and tried to make himself seem bigger before sitting on the floor with a huff and a pout. Ashton got up and picked up the boy because even though Ashton is the smallest of the band he was also the strongest and was able to pick up any of his boys if needs be. He told the boys that he will be back soon and to enjoy the movie before leaving the two on the couch and carried the pouting Luke to the room. Luke continued to pout about the movie and argue about carrying him. 

"Asssshhhhton LET ME DOWN I can walk asshhh ASHTON ashhhhh put me done ash!" 

It just seemed to continue like that till Ashton placed him on the bed telling him to stay as he closed the door to the soundproof bedroom. Just as Ashton turned around Luke was sat pouting with his arms crossed. He was very prissy right now and looked like a big child. Very soon. 

"Alright Luke you have been misbehaving lately and the boys and I are not a fan or it s-" 

Ashton was cut off from Luke. 

 

"You have been misbehaving lately..." 

Luke mimicked. 

"So if your going to act like a child I'm going to treat you like one." 

Ashton finished. Like face was a mixture of confusing and well he was still pouting like a 5 year old that didn't get their ice cream so in other words: childish. 

Ashton walked over to the bed and pulled out the box from under the bed that he left there. He took out a onesie, a nappy, a dummy, a beanie and a bottle. He then walked over in front of Luke and went to undo the buttons of his flannel but Luke swatted him away.

"Luke..." 

Luke was warned while Ashton pointed at him accusingly and trying again only to be swatted again. Although Ashton was having none of this so he sat down and pulled Luke over his lap and giving him a hard spank on his clothed bum jolting Luke on his lap.

"Count them Luke" 

Ashton warned Luke before sending another spank down.

"...2" 

Luke counted and Ashton sent down another.

"3" 

Another 

"4" 

Soon it eventually got to 10 and Luke had tears down his face even though he had jeans on still.

"Now Luke" 

Ashton started as he lifted Luke and turned him so Luke was straddling him. He held the teary boy in front of him and he held eye contact. 

" You have to do what I say or else you get spanked and without the trousers even if the boys are around so it won't be private ok?" 

It didn’t matter that the boy’s saw each other naked constantly but Ashton knew that Luke wouldn’t want the embarrassment. Ashton clarified to Luke who nodded before cuddling into Ashton as he cried on Ashton’s shoulder because his bum hurt. 

"Now" 

Ashton started as he reached for the flannel and this time he wasn't swatted away and was able to take off the flannel to uncover Luke's flat tummy. Ashton then picked Luke up and placed him back down on the bed where he took off Luke's skinnies and his boxer that were actually Calum's. Ashton went and got the nappy and put it on Luke before getting the onesie and dressing Luke who had a tear stained face.

"Would you like the beanie Lukey?" 

Ashton asked Luke to which he agreed saying yes.

"yes who?" 

Ashton questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes daddy...?" 

Luke said questionably to which Ashton nodded. Once Luke was fully dressed Ashton got the dummy and handed it to Luke only for him to protest completely. 

" Ashton m'not gonna have a dummy!"

"Luke..." 

Ashton warned to Luke to which he hesitantly put the dummy in his mouth. Luke had a scowl on his face but he didn’t want to be spanked again. Honestly, he didn’t mind the occasional slap but not like that as a punishment.

"Okay right Lukey, let's go down now ok and then we'll make a bottle for you when your hungry ok?" 

Ashton told Luke as if he was talking to a baby as he picked up Luke and place him on his hip while picking up a some stuffie that Luke can have downstairs. As they were walking down the stairs Luke placed his head on Ashton's shoulder and Ashton could hear Luke sucking on the dummy. Adorable plus he wasn’t completely rejecting the prospect. 

"Good boy Lukey!" 

Ashton praised Luke and he could feel the boy smiling slightly on his shoulder at the praise. He wasn’t in the subspace whatsoever but the youngest in band did enjoy praise in general. He relished in the comfort and the feeling it gave him. He hasn’t been praise all to recently but he took anything he got. When they got downstairs Mikey and Cal were heavily making out on the couch. Calum was sat on Michael’s lap and was grinding down teasingly as he licked in his hot mouth. The movie was completely forgotten at this stage. When Ashton and Luke walked in Ashton had to intervene to keep the right atmosphere. Another one of Luke’s guilty pleasure was to watch his boyfriends like this so he wasn’t in the mood to see them stop but it had to be done.

"Guys I'm sorry can't let the baby see this."

The two boys looked up curiously, out of breath and bit confused till they saw Luke on Ashton's hip with his head on Ashton's shoulder and the dummy in his mouth. Cal got up to coo at Luke and Mikey followed as if the two weren’t just about to most likely take each other on that very couch. 

"Guys this is Lukey and tell me if he misbehaves because then he'd have to receive his punishments because he's not aloud to be naughty."

Ashton concluded to the boys as Luke looked at him through his eyelashes which sucking the dummy, not in anyway dirty but it depends on how Ashton percieves it. He’d like him to take it anyway.

"Ok well we were just going to order pizza soon for dinner what would you like?" 

Mikey asked the two and just as Luke was about to say something and take the dummy out Ashton spoke and stopped the younger boy from speaking up.

"I will just have a chicken one but Lukey here will be having his bottle." 

Luke's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Ashton as if pleading with the older to not have a bottle to which Ashton raised an eyebrow to Luke causing him to put his head on Ashton's shoulder again in a submissive manner. 

"Ok well we'll be ordering it’ll be about 15 minutes and it's your turn to pick the next movie." 

Mikey explained as he sat down with Calum in tow. In the line of dominates to submissives it goes Ashton as top domintrix then Mikey and then cal and then Luke, which is why Luke's behaviour was so unacceptable as most submissives it was foriegn and disapproved to be as aggravating and disrespectful to the two doms and the top sub. Ashton sat down and put Luke so he was straddling one of his thighs and cuddled Luke into his chest while passing Luke the penguin stuffie he picked out for him. Luke took the stuffie and hugged it into his chest as he lied on Ashton.

After about half an hour later Ashton got up telling Luke he's making the bottle leaving Luke sitting on the couch with the dummy in his mouth staring at the penguin as he payed with the wings gently. Calum was watching Luke as he sucked the dummy and played with the penguin. He didn’t look to be his own age anymore like he’s sunk down a few ages. He looked like he was acting younger but the two didn’t know if it was because of a subspace or was it acting. But Luke couldn’t really act for his life to be honest. It was puzzling. 

"It's like he's in a subspace isn't it?"

Micheal whispered to Calum before Calum nodded agreeing with Micheal watching as Luke turned to the door that Ashton just walked out of as tears welded in his eyes like he was missing Ashton or as if he was lost. Luke's lip started trembling and quirking as tears spilled down his cheeks. Luke took out the dummy and let it hang down from the clip that was attached to his clothes.

"DADDY!"

Luke wailed out as he burst into tears although Ashton didn't come the first time so Luke tried again to no avail.

"DADA!!!" 

Luke was sobbing now and wiping his tears on the sleeves of the onesie. He must have thought his daddy had left him. He must’ve been sinking into the age where he need that attention and he needed to have a guardian around him constantly.

"ASSHHHHTOOONNN!!!" 

Micheal shouted at the top of his lunges to get Ashton in here to stop Luke crying since it was like Luke was in a subspace so only Ashton would be able to stop his crying since he took the daddy role. Ashton came racing in the door with a tea towel in hand searching the room and when he saw Luke he walked over and picked up the sniffling boy and mumbled a sorry to the other two as he carried Luke to the kitchen where he was marking the bottle. 

"Shhhh shhhh shhh Lukey it's ok I'm here now baby I was just getting your bottle."

Ashton explains to Luke as he places him on the kitchen island while looking into the boys teary eyes. The boy sniffles before wrapping his arms around Ashton and snuggling his head into the crook of Ashton's neck while Ashton rubs his back to calm the boy. After the sniffles stop Ashton pulls away and gets the bottle from the boiling pot and checks the temperature which wasn't too warm nor cold for Luke. He picked up Luke and the bottle and carried them into the living room where Mikey and Cal were cuddled up.

As Ashton sat down on the couch he turned Luke so he was sat across Ashton's lap so Ashton would be able to support him as he feed him the bottle. As Luke nestled in to ashton under his arm with his body curled in toward the dominate’s. Ashton took Luke's dummy out again and brings the bottle to Luke's lips to which he opens up for the bottle. As Ashton places the nipple of the bottle in Luke's mouth he begins to suckle the warm milk formula. Mikey and Cal watch in amazement until the door bell rings most presumably the pizza man making Micheal jump up out of the seat in excitement to answer the door with money at the ready. When Micheal returns with 3 pizzas Luke had half finished the bottle yet his eyes were drooping with tiredness most likely from his crying earlier. Micheal gave the pizzas to owners of the topping while Luke finished the bottle and yawning. 

"Go to sleep Lukey baby"

Ashton whispered to Luke to which Luke snuggled up half on the couch with his head on Ashton's lap. Ashton took Luke's beanie off as he rubbed Luke's back making Luke burp causing Ashton to chuckle. Ashton ran his fingers through Luke's hair with one hand while the other took up his first slice of pizza.

By the second slice of pizza Luke was completely asleep on Ashton with light breaths and a calm heart rate.

"So is he in like a subspace right now or what.." 

Cal questions Ashton as he looked thowards Luke’s sleeping form on Ashton's lap.

"Well he probably has since he can't go 2 minutes without me which is what they‘re like in subspace unless he is really good at acting which I doubt." 

Ashton answered looking done at the 6'4 baby in his lap with the penguin stuffie in his arms and dummy suckling in his mouth.

"So that means he would only listen to you since your his main dom and the one who started this subspace right?" 

Cal questioned Ashton. 

"well I guess but guys do tell me if he bothers you or misbehaves since this is a behavioural experiment, ok?" 

Ashton asked the two people that were like subs to him since he was top dom so they had no choose but to listen to him. 

Half way through the fouth movie of the night Luke woke up crying disturbing the making out boyfriends on the other couch and drawing Ashton’s attention from the tv. Ashton picked up Luke so he was now straddling his thighs and he looked at the younger boy' teary eyes. 

"What's up Lukey baby? Are you hungry? Was it a nightmare baby? Do you just want dada? Or do you need your nappy changed?" 

Ashton looked down to see the nappy looked a bit bigger meaning he just probably needs a nappy change. 

Ashton picked up Luke and headed upstairs to the shared bedroom to get his supplies and head to a room he set up for Luke with onesies and stuffies and a changing table he got in town and set up. He set Luke down and undid the onesie as best as he could with the kicking Luke.

"Shhhh shhh shhhhhh Lukey it's ok, it's ok. We're changing the nappy now." 

Ashton tried to calm him down which stopped kicking but he didn't stop crying. After Ashton changed Luke out of the wet nappy he cradled him in his arms and rocked him to stop him crying. 

Luke was carried back down as Ashton went to clean up after the others that probably went to bed. After an hour of just cleaning a few games with Luke like peek-a-boo they went upstairs and into the shared bedroom, it practically reeked of sex but they were used to it so Ashton just got ready for bed and laid down with Luke curled up on his chest. 

* * *

Ashton woke up to Luke playing with his curls with his head in the crook of Ashton's neck as he giggled in his ear and all Ashton could say was that he loved that sound of Luke giggling.

* * *

It had been 3 days since the start of the subspace experiment and so far Luke has been fine every other day but today he was acting very moody and short tempered with everyone. He has been rejecting the dummy and bottle this morning as well as crying for no reason. Cal and Mikey where getting a bit fed up with his behaviour and attitude today as well. He was once again crying for no reason on the couch and throwing his stuffies around at Cal and Mikey. 

"Lukey... no!" 

Ashton softly told Luke to stop like always but he just kept throwing them. As Ashton went to reach over to Luke to pull him to his lap to calm down and maybe go for a walk to calm down but straight as he moved his hand towards Luke he was swatted away and kicked by Luke's heel.

"Luke...!"

Ashton warned raising an eyebrow to Luke meaning he'd know what's coming if he continued but Luke just kicked Ashton again and threw another stuffie! 

"Luke!"

Ashton repeated disappointed in Luke behaviour. Luke just continued to push Ashton and throw stuff until Ashton had enough and pulled Luke over his lap as the other two watched Luke receive 10 spanks to each cheek totalling to 20 spanks and was sent to a corner in the living room for an hour. 

After the hour was up Luke ran up to Ashton on the chair, who had just finished cleaning up, and jumped into his lap saying he was sorry and he wouldn't do it again as he crying into the crook of Ashton's neck. To say Calum and Micheal were surprised at the effect of the punishment was an under statement.

Most of the days for the rest of the week, Luke was good and didn't act up so Ashton decided to take him out of his subspace by asking his ordinary self to come back.

Luke and Ashton were in the bedroom and Ashton was asking Luke to come out of the subspace since he had already be starting to do it in the last few hours on and off. Ashton watched and Luke looked back up to him as if assessing him which is how Ashton knew the ordinary age Luke was back. 

"Hi!" 

Luke simply said as he went in to hug Ashton. 

"Hey baby!"

Ashton chuckled taking Luke into his lap. Luke started to kiss Ashton's neck as Ashton just rubbed up and down Luke's back before moving his hands down onto his ass and giving the cheeks a squeeze. Luke moaned against Ashton neck before getting cut off by his hair getting tugged to move so Ashton could kiss Luke. Ashton quickly took control of the kiss as he explored Luke's mouth after what felt like a month but was actual only two weeks with no deep kisses. Luke began to grind down onto Ashton causing the both to groan at the friction they have been craving for the last 2 weeks. Luke's hands were weaving through Ashton hair while Ashton unzipped Luke's onesie forgetting to change him after he left the subspace. Luke shrugged his self out of arms of the onesie quickly while Ashton trialled kisses from the corners of Luke's mouth across to the spot just below his ear which was one of Luke's sweet spots. Luke groaned out as Ashton sucked on the spot the now sported a new bruising love bite. Ashton leaned back to look at his work before he blew hot air onto the wet skin sending a shiver down Luke's spine.

"M'gonna have to take you out of that nappy baby" 

Luke heard Ashton whisper next to his ear before Ashton flipped them so Luke was on the bed below Ashton as he looked into Ashton's hungry eyes as they wandered across Luke's chest and down to the hard on pressed up into the nappy. He started to kiss the exposed skin of Luke's chest down to the high waist band of the nappy all the while not breaking Luke's eye contact. Luke was lost in Ashton's lust filled eye and the patterns his was drawing into the skin of his hip just above the nappy. He opened the two flaps with the snaps of his wrist as lifted Luke slightly to take the back out from under him. Ashton quickly picked up the nappy throwing it across the room as Luke's length slapped up against his stomach before he leaning down and kissed the tops of Luke's thighs. Still looking into Luke's eyes Ashton moved Luke's legs so his knees were up on Ashton's shoulders and legs spread open for Ashton to see Luke's little pink hole. Ashton mouth watered as he scanned Luke's body from his messy hair and pleading eyes to Luke's twitching cock against his stomach that was leaking pre-cum. Luke needed something or he felt as though he would go crazy especially with the way Ashton was looking at his body. 

"Daddy I need you daddy! I want your mouth on me daddy please..." 

Luke trailed off as he pleaded Ashton reaching for the wavy brown hair to tug. 

"How many times do you want to cum tonight baby?"

Ashton questioned as he started to mark up lips hip with love bites as well as Luke's inner thigh. 

"3 daddy I want to cum for you 3 times."

Luke breathed out in a rush from trying to catch his breathe from Ashton sucking love bites into his skin and blowing air on top of them. 

Ashton hummed in response as he moved down a licked a strip from Luke's balls to his tight hole. Luke groaned at the sensation throwing his head back into the bed he was very responsive and sensitive usually but the deprivation has his senses on a hyper mode making everything advance in ecstasy. Ashton continued to move his tongue around the rim before he pushed past the ring of muscle. Luke was very tight probably from not being fucked in long enough since the group usually had a group sex at least twice a week and then sometimes with just one of the group members too during the week. Obviously Luke and Ashton weren't able to have the group sex these past 2 weeks with there subspace and behaviour experiment so that left it to just Cal and Mikey who both are like horny rabbits who probably fucked everyday do doubt.

Luke was a moaning mess as Ashton's tongue lapped into him as his back arched up. Ashton moved a hand so it pushed Luke back down flat on the bed but Luke wanted more and he was so close to coming. Luke started to fuck back into Ashton's face. Ashton left a single strip over the hole before raising his head to see Luke withering beneath him from the loss one Ashton's tongue. 

"Baby..." 

Ashton warned out to Luke whose hand was reaching down to grab his length to fulfill some of the lost pleasure only for his hand to be placed to hold the inside of his knee which he brought up to his chest as Ashton went back to work on the hole. His tongue lapped at the inside of Luke's walls driving Luke crazy but his hips were held in a grip to which he couldn't move back for more. Luke's hands reached for Ashton's hair again. 

"Mmmm feels so good daddy.... mmmm m'gonna m'gonna cum daddy please can I cum? DADDY MMM R-RIGHT THERE DADDY!" 

Luke asked Ashton as Aston hit his prostrate with his tongue thus finding what he was looking for. Ashton replaced his tongue with his 2 long fingers to stretch Luke out and continued to brush his prostrate as he kissed Luke thigh. 

" mmm baby cum for daddy. Show daddy how good he's making you feel baby. Show Daddy what a good boy you can be baby."

Ashton left kisses in Luke's inner thigh as he continues to finger open Luke. Luke was panting under Ash as he came onto his stomach with a scream of daddy. His breathes were coming out uneven as his eyes glazed over and his hands fisting the sheets. 

Ashton continued to watch the blissed out boy come down from his high before going to the closet and taking out a toy he had ordered not to long ago for his baby. He brought over the pretty baby blue vibrating 6 inch dildo to Luke who was still catching his breathe moaned at the the sight of the toy. 

"Mmm baby got this for you a few weeks ago. Would of like to use it?" 

Ashton chuckled as Luke nodded his head frantically as he arched his back off the bed. Ashton crawled up Luke's body and laid in between his legs as he held himself up on his elbows for him to trail kisses up Luke's chest and neck leaving a few love bites as he went to finally claim Luke's lips. Their lips moved gently together as Ashton was carefully not to overwhelm the boy yet. Their hands mingled with each others bodies before Ashton sat up and detached their lips as he caressed Luke's thigh and grabbed the toy laying next to them while looking up to Luke for confirmation to which he bucked his hips up to Ashton while groaning.

"Such a needy baby aren't you?" 

Ashton asked rhetorically when he brought the toy to Luke's entrance and held the tip teasingly against the rim which he tapped a few times before putting pressure on the hole. Luke knew he was being needy so he just tried to fuck back on the toy. Ashton's free hand held Luke down making him whimper in frustration until the toy was turned onto the high setting. Luke's eyes shut as the vibrations on his rim were going straight to his cock as he was nearly fully hard again.

"Baby look at me. Sweetheart?"

Luke's eyes snapped open to look in to Ashton's.

"that's my baby boy!" 

Ashton praised as he pushed the toy almost all the way in and angling it to hit Luke prostrate dead on. Luke began to squirm under Ashton and pant as the boy held the toy onto the bundle of nerves. Luke struggled to keep his eyes open and hold eye contact with the dom above him. The vibrator was still up against Luke's prostrate sending him to throw his head back and eyes to shut as his mouth formed an 'o' shape and panted. Ashton loved the sight of the withering boy under him. Ashton left the vibrating dildo there before watching as Luke's greedy hole contracted around the toy as if was trying to pull it in. Ashton leant in and took the tip of Luke's length into his mouth and sucked the head before licking a strip from the head to the base and along the prominate vein of Luke's length before sucking in all of the length and flattening his tongue. Ashton continued to bob his head as he played with Luke's balls. The feeling of the vibrator and Ashton's mouth was almost enough for Luke to cum although he had to be given permission to cum first so he just let the overwhelming sensation take over and high pitched moans and profanities we're escaping Luke. Ashton moved his spare hand up and put his thumb in Luke's mouth to suck on.

After about a minute or more of this Luke was about to come from the overstimulation. 

"Daddy I need to cum please DADDY!" 

Luke managed out through his laboured breaths. Ashton looked up through his eyelashes as he popped off Luke with a 'pop' and a string of saliva between his mouth and the tip.

"Mmm, baby cum for me." 

Ashton went back to Luke's head in his mouth and his hand pumping the rest. At Ashton's permission that he could cum he shot his load into Ashton's hot mouth. Ashton swallowed Luke's cum and pulled out and turned off the dildo throwing it across the bed.

After a few kisses shared Luke straddled Aston thighs while in a deep kiss and wobbly legs. 

"Wanna ride you daddy please?" 

Luke pleaded Ashton. As Ashton agreed Luke lined up with Ashton's tip as he sank down. He loved the feeling of being stretched from Ashton's big 9 inch dick even if he only had half in as he sank down inch by inch even though he already felt full with Ashton after only half way. He started to bounce up and down the length as he leaned in and started kissing Ashton's lips. Ashton grabbed Luke hips in a tight grip as he started to thrust up meeting Luke half way. The sounds of skin slapping skin accompanied the wet sloppy make out as their tongues clashed and licked into each others mouths as they muffled each others moans were melodic. The over sensitive boy's legs were wobbling and growing tired as his bounces stuttered and became messy so Ashton noticed the boys struggle and swung them over so he was on top now holding the inside of the boy's knees, pushing them up to the side of Luke's chest to go deeper. The new position caused Ashton to drive into the boy deeper and hit Luke's prostrate continuously. 

"H-Ha-Harder dadDY!"

Luke moaned as Ashton's thrusts speed up, pounding into the boy, Luke cried out and threw his head back at the pillow as his hands squeezed Ashton's biceps with a vice like grip. 

"Are you close baby?" 

Ashton questioned Luke as he himself was chasing his orgasm as he thrust into Luke. Luke hummed out as he bite his lip and nodded his head to high in pleasure to get a proper sentence out.

"Gonna cum for me baby? Gonna cum for daddy? Gonn' be a good little boy for daddy?" 

Luke screamed out as he came on his chest again and his face contorted in pleasure. Just the look on the boy and the clench of his hole around Ashton was enough to milk Ashton of his orgasm. Ashton thrusted in sloppily as then came down from their highs and gained control of their breathing. Ashton laid down on Luke's chest and placed a few kisses on Luke’s neck before getting up and getting a wet cloth to wipe them down.

When then were both cleaned off Ashton crawled back into bed and snuggled a sleepy Luke into his chest. Ashton knew Luke wasn't asleep as he played with the younger boys hair as Luke curled into him. He knew the younger boy was over thinking something as he just stared at Ashton's chest.

"Luke's what are you thinking 'bout?" 

Ashton was inquisitive about what got his baby thinking this hard as Luke looked up with tears welling in his ocean blue eyes. Ashton suddenly went into panic mode and sat up pulling Luke so he straddled him as he sat against the headboard of the bed, eye level with each other. Ashton's eyes searched Luke's as he tried to wipe that escaped with the pad of his thumb.

"What's up baby? What's wrong? Did I go too hard or was it to sudden? What is it baby please talk to me and tell me what's wrong?!" 

Ashton felt his eyes slightly water at the meet sight of Luke crying in front of him. 

"No no no! Ash you were perfect don't worry I was just thinking I must have been a lot to handle when I was in my subspace and you were stuck with me and I'm sorry and I'm sor-"

Luke was cut off by a soft peck to his lips to shut him up. Ashton pulled away and placed a finger in front of Luke's lips to say to be quite 

" you were so cute baby and you were anything but an adorable good little boy for your daddy so if you ever want to enter your subspace I would love to take care of you!"

Ashton finished with a kiss to Luke's nose.

Now Luke felt like he was going to burst into tears again but this time from happiness because even though he didn't say it he loved being in the subspace mode because he felt protected when he was with Ashton. He was happy because he did want to spend more time in his subspace and now knowing Ashton loved him in the subspace made him happy to go into it again. 

Ashton saw the change mood in Luke eyes as they gleamed with happiness. He placed another kiss to Luke's nose to get his attention away from his thoughts. 

"You can go into the subspace anytime you want baby and we can go out and get you some more onesies, nappies, stuffies and food that you'll like for the next time." 

Luke couldn't help but smile and hug Ashton with his head in the crook of Ashton's neck at the older boys acceptance. 

"I would love that I love you ashy." 

The both laid back down and snuggled into each other and exchanged 'I love you's before falling asleep happy in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I just went back and updated this from last year! I love to see comments and likes since they give me motivation to upload other one shots. I’m currently writing a fic for one direction which if your interested then you can check out it has over 40 chapter already and I update everyday! Hope you enjoyed! - C xx


End file.
